Tahomaru
Tahomaru is the secondary antagonist of the 2019 remake Dororo. He is the second and youngest son of the main antagonist, Daigo Kagemitsu and the tritagonist, Nui No Kata. He is also the evil younger brother of the main protagonist Hyakkimaru. He was considered to be Daigo's heir but until Asura revealed that he is not the true heir and Hyakkimaru is the rightful heir. Biography ??? Appearance Tahomaru is a youth who bears resemblance to his father, Kagemitsu Daigo. He has a pair of black eyes and black hair that spikes outwards. His hair is also brushed back and tied into a ponytail. Similar to his father, Tahomaru has slanted eyebrows, which gave him a serious look on default. Later on, he lost his right eye after getting slashed and has a scar blinded his eye after his humiliating defeat by his elder brother, Hyakkimaru. He also has a scar on the right side of his forehead after got slashed by Hyakkimaru yet again. But made a pace with the demon, Asura, Tahomaru contained three eyes from his scars with Hyakkimaru's very own eyes as he gave up being a human and became a demon until he tore the eyes when Asura attempted to control him. Personality He was a once headstrong, daring adolescent, who wanted to be the best for his parents; often doing dangerous acts to get attention. Although he is still young, he feels confident enough to take over his father's mantle and fight for his country. Unlike his father, however, he is very much right-minded and willing to risk his life for his subjects. When being manipulated by his father's lies, Tahomaru holds a strong sibling rivalry between himself and his elder brother, Hyakkimaru. He thought of killing his brother would "save the land". Tahomaru harbors extreme jealousy towards his elder brother, Hyakkimaru when he got their mother, Nui No Kata's attentions more by going as far as stabbing herself for her love for him. On the other hand, Tahomaru couldn't get any attention or any love from her at all, even during his childhood. Due to Nui's favouritism towards Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru also believes that his mother doesn't care or love him as a result for his sibling hostility to his brother. After his defeat by Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru doesn't care about his mother's well being at all. Tahomaru's beliefs will only lead himself to his own death and defeat by the hands of his own brother just like the 1969 original version of Tahomaru has died in the hands of 1969 version Hyakkimaru. Unbeknownst to him, His mother, Nui No Kata divorced her marriage connection with his father, Daigo and betrayed her husband and youngest son to sided with Dororo and Hyakkimaru. Tahomaru became vengeful and embarrassed of his scar from his humiliating defeat by his elder brother. Since then, he has adopted a colder and corrupted personality, killing his enemies including civilians without remorse and forbidding his emotions from getting in the way of his life and fighting much as his father. Now, he is bent on fighting Hyakkimaru once more by training with his retainers till night to prepare for his rematch against his brother. In spite of this, he still retain his emotions when Hyogo got severely injured from the rockfall from Shiranui cause them retreat. As His mother fears that Tahomaru was possessed by Asura in episode 22, Tahomaru and his servants made a pace with the demon with Hyakkimaru's own eyes and arms and became evil. However in the ominous prophecy of Daigo Kagemitsu's own demise, Tahomaru admitted his defeat against his brother and died with his mother from the domain collapse. Navigation pl:Tahomaru Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anime Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Samurai Category:Related to Hero Category:Pawns Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Demon Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Suicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased